The love we use to have
by Midgrl4evr
Summary: Drew and May had it easy until one day Drew's step father ruins everything. Drew loose May. They don't hear fron each other for almost 4 years and out of no where they meet. Will they get back? Have a family?
1. Until we meet again?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Title: The love we use to have**

**Chapter 1: Until we meet again?**

The sun was setting on the beautiful city of the LaRousse. The backyard of a certain green haired boy. Underneath a pink cherry blossom tree were two people holding hands. The girl was crying. The boy was doing all he could do to make her stop.

"May don't listen to him." The boy with green hair said. May's tears were still falling down her cheeks. The green haired boy wiped them away. May sniffed.

"How can't I your step father is a good for nothing-"May said but Drew interrupted her.

"May I feel your pain but right now Jessica is trying her best to reason with my step father."Drew said. May squeeze his hand harder.

"But she can't do anything how hard she tries. Don't you remember the time when your step father first meet me he shook his head like he would never approve of me."May said.

"We're under age so they have to approve first."Drew said.

"My parents did and your mother as well but your step father he is so stubborn."May said.

"I know he is but I can't change that."Drew said.

"Why can't he understand that we are in love?"May asked.

"He thinks that your wrong for me."Drew said and looked at the grass. May closed her eyes.

"He will never approve of me will he?"May asked. Drew looked back at her.

"I'm not sure."Drew said. May's tear stopped. her eyes were now red. "One day he might." Drew looked at her and smiled. May had a frown on. "Come on May I'll take you somewhere." Drew stood up. May let go of his hand.

"No Drew."May said. May stood up Drew came closer to May and was gonna kiss her but she moved.

"May?"Drew asked.

"I think we shouldn't show any signs of affection unless were going out."May said.

"What do you mean we are going out?"Drew said.

"Drew we are through there is no more **us**."May said. A girl was coming towards them. She had green eyes and green hair. Her hair was up to her waist it was cut in layers.

"What do you mean?"Drew asked.

"We are nothing but friends not boy friend and girl friend anymore."May said.

"May but I love you."Drew said.

"I love you too...but I'm going back home and not wait until destiny says we can get marry and be together so I'm gonna make my own fairy tale if you want to be in it or not"May said.

"I want us to be together but you know we can't be together as a family."Drew said.

"I know sixteen year olds can't get marry."May said and looked at the girl. Drew's sister Jessica. "So this is good bye." May hugged Drew and then Jessica. She looked at the beautiful garden and the rest of the backyard. "Thank you for letting stay here."May bowed and left. Jessica stood where she was.

"He said no didn't he?"Drew asked. Jessica looked at her feet and nodded.

"I'm sorry."Jessica said.

"It's not your fault."Drew said.

"I tried but it wasn't good enough."Jessica said. Drew and Jessica didn't say anything for a long time. The Drew broke the silence.

"Jessica you supported us more than mom and dad."Drew said.

"I love seeing you happy. So that's why I'm always there when you need me."Jessica said and smiled.

"I wish I could have seen her smile one more time."Drew said. A flock of Tailow flew across the sky. Both of them looked at the passing Tailow. "let's go inside." Jessica nodded. Both of them walked. Jessica slide the glass door open. Drew walked in and so did she. She slide the door closed. 'Why didn't I stop her...maybe I knew I couldn't change her mind even how much I told her I would do my best to change his mind.. May where ever you are and how many years pass I still hold you very close to my heart' Thomas came close to both of the heirs.

"Your food is ready and your mother won't be back until three more days she has other things to get fix."Thomas said.

"Thank you for telling us."Jessica said. Thomas left to the rest of the work that needed to be done. "Come on let's eat." Drew followed her to the dining room one of them. Jessica sat across from Drew. There was spaghetti with cheese and sour cream on top of them. A glass of orange juice with ice in it. Both of them put their hands together.

"Thank you for the food."Jessica and Drew said in unison.

"Yes thank you." A man with black raven hair. (He has the same hair as Shigure from Fruits Basket) Drew didn't look up from his plate. The man sat down on one of the edge of the table. They eat in silent for most of the time.

"Why isn't my mother here yet?"Jessica asked.

"Work."The man with black raven hair said. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"What kind of work."Jessica asked. Drew drank more of his orange juice.

"Office work."The man with raven hair said. Jessica grabbed her pokeball from her pocket and placed it on her lap.

"Jet what kind of work doesn't mean just 'office' it means an explanation why my mother isn't here."Jessica said.

"Shut up you bitch."Jet said. Drew grabbed his glass cup with some orange juice still in it and throw it at Jet. The orange juice spilled on Jet and the glass fell on the table and the floor.

"No one have ever told us to shut up or calls my sister a bitch. Last time someone did they didn't remember anything that happen since they were seven year old."Drew said while he threw the cup a crossed the table. Jessica throw her pokeball.

"Come on my oldest friend."Jessica said. A red light surrounded a Dragonite. The Dragonite flew to Jessica's side.

"Do you Guys actually think that you guy's can leave this house?"Jet asked.

"I'm nineteen years old perfectly capable of taking care of Drew and myself. You can't disinherit us only mother so we can."Jessica said.

"Ah please you can't survive with out me."Jet said.

"We did it before you came into our lives and we can do it again."Jessica said.

"You don't even help us. Mother was there when you weren't."Drew said.

"It's not my fault your father died."Jet said.

"How dare you."Jessica said and glared at him. "Once our mother hears what you did to Drew's girl friend your no longer be apart of this family."

"Drag?"Dragonite asked.

"Yes get ready my friend."Jessica said. Jet grabbed his pokeball from his pockets. "You want to battle me?"

"Bring it on little girl"Jet said and throw his pokeball. A Gyardos came out.

"Let's make a deal. If I win you get the hell away from here and never come any where near my family. Jet I'm warning you now just go away."Jessica said and smiled. "Drew just cheer me on. I know I'll win."

"If I win you guy's stay here don't run away and never mention this to your mother what happen here today."Jet said.

"Deal."Jessica said. 'Good luck Dragonite and Jessica.' Dragonite flew through the window. The glass from the window shatter and fell on the floor. "I'll fix that later after I win."

"Your not gonna win. Girls are not mean to be in pokebattles only in contest."Jet said. Jessica put her finger in her mouth and whistle. Dragonite came back in. It landed in front on Jessica.

"Come on little brother let's show what this **girl** can do."Jessica said and got on Dragonite. Drew got on him to. "Dragonite outside." Dragonite did as he was told.

"Gyrados your ready?"Jet asked.

"GYRADOS!"Gyrados yelled and followed them. Jet walked the way Jessica and Drew should have.

**Outside in the backyard**

The sky was black. The stars were shining. The moon was half full. Jessica was all ready to go and so was her friend. On the other side was Jet and his pokemon.

"Jessica you can do it!"Drew said.

"Thank you."Jessica said.

"That's enough cheering."Jet said.

"Your just being a-"Drew said but Jessica interrupted.

"Let us not sink on to his level."Jessica said.

"Yes I'm sorry."Drew said.

"Let get this started already."Jet said.

"The battle between Jessica and Jet will win one round and that's all."Drew said and looked at the two strong Dragon type pokemon. "Let the battle may begin."

**In the boat going back to Petalburgs city**

**In May's room**

May was sitting on her bed hugging her blanket and crying her eyes out.

"Stupid Drew I love you so much I just... I just had to let you go with that old man as your father. I'm scared for you I want to the best to protect you. Jessica thank you for trying I will be in you debt forever. Next time we meet Drew I will have changed in many ways... I hope that you will to." May said. Eevee came out. Wartortle, Skitty, Smonchlax and Blazekin as well.

"Eve?"Eevee asked as the same time as the others.

"War?"Wartortle asked at the same time as the others.

"Skit?"Skitty asked at the same time as the others.

"Smon?"Smonchlax asked at the same time as the other.  
"Blaze?"Blazekin asked at the same time as the others.

"Um what?"May asked and looked at them. "One at a time."

"Blaze bla kin?"Blazekin asked.

"Oh it's nothing."May said and wiped her tears and shook her head.

"War war."Wartorlte said and used rapid spin. May smiled.

"I love you guys...you rock."May said. All of them approached her and hugged her. "All of you are the best."

"Eeve evee?"Eevee asked.

"Drew and I ... are no longer gonna get married."May said and hugged Smochlax tighter.

"Smonch smonch."Smonchlax said. May loosen up.

"I'm sorry."May said.

"Skitty."Skitty said.

"Blaze?"Blazekin asked.

"Drew's step father happen."May said. All of them looked at the room.

"Eevee?"Eevee asked.

"We're going back home."May said.

"Blaze?"Blazekin asked.

"Yep back where all of it started."May said and smiled.

"Smonch."Smonchlax said and found a chair and went to sleep.

"Shonchlax always is the same."May said and yawned.

"Blaze."Blazekin said.

"No I don't want to."May said.

"Blase blaze kin."Blazekin said. May looked at him and laid on her bed. "Blaze."

"Okay when you guy's get sleepy you can go back to your pokeball or just stay out."May said. Blazekin unfolded a blanket and covered May with it. "Night you guys." May looked at the wall on the other side. 'I wish I was strong as all of my pokemon.' Tears started to fall. 'A trainer is just as strong as their pokemon ... maybe I could become as strong as them.' Somewhere in her head she heard. "You already are ... but are you ready to show the world?" May looked at the wall and closed her eyes. 'I'm hearing things.' All of her pokemon gather around the bed well except Smonchlax and saw May go to sleep. 'Me Blazekin her first pokemon wasn't able to protect her ... next time that something like this happens I will be there.' Blazekin looked around and knew what the others were thinking as well. 'Food, food.' Smonchlax rolled off the chair. 'Maybe except him...' Blazekin was ready to sleep. He walked to May's book bag and took out his pokeball and returned himself a red light hit him.

**Back in the backyard of Drew and Jessica**

Dragonite was flying in the air with Gyrados. He was ready to use seismic toss. (I'm not sure if Dragonite can use it or not sorry ... I have never got to that stage of it... TT) He was spinning around in a circle. Then he flew down straight and Gyrados crashed down on the ground. Gyrados was done.

"GOOD JOB DRAGONITE"Drew yelled for the first time in a long time. Dragonite smiled. Jessica ran to her dragon pokemon. Jet called back his pokemon.

"You got bet by a girl."Jessica said and smiled. Jessica hugged Dragonite neck. "You're the best ... I could have not done it with out you. Have a nice rest.

"NITE!"Dragonite yelled. He was happy that he made his owner happy.

"Return."Jessica said and pointed the pokeball at Dragonite. A red light hit him and he was gone. She put the pokeball away. "Get out of here."

"What will your mother say?"Jet asked.

"I'll tell her the truth."Jessica said. Drew went up to Jessica.

"She won't like it."Jet said.

"Stop staling."Drew said and took out his pokeball and throw it. A red light surrounded Flygon. " Use Dragon breath." Drew pointed at Jet. Flygon did as he was told a green powerful attack hit Jet and he was blasting off like Team Rocket.

"Fly!"Flygon said.

"Good job."Jessica said and looked at Drew.

"What?"Drew asked. Jessica looked at the sky. "Oh ... well I haven't seen anyone do it in along time ever since May departed from Ash."

"And you just had to see it?"Jessica asked. Drew nodded his head. "Fine let's go inside." Drew pointed the pokeball at Flygon.

"Return."Drew said. 'Thank you ... both of you.'

"Let's go to sleep."Jessica said.

"What's left of it."Drew said.

Midgrl4evr: This a new story. Of one my favorite couples in Pokemon Drew and May. I hope you guy's like it. This one is not gonna be that long less then five chapters. Please review.


	2. Is this what dreams are for?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Title: The own we use to have**

**Chapter 2: Is this what dreams are for?**

**Almost four years later**

The sky was black. The starts were shining. The moon was quarter full. It was the middles of January. The snow ... there wasn't any. In the beautiful city of LaRousse. A man around his 20 was sleeping. After a hard day at work. He was having unpleasant dream. He couldn't forget it what she did just for him. What she went through for him. He loves her and she loves him.

**Drew's dream**

**Almost four years ago.**

**Three nights after May left LaRousse**

**At night 2:00 am**

**Inside Drew's house**

_The moon was bright. The stars were hiding behind the clouds. It was drizzling. Drew was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. 'Mother, Jessica, Soledad and May the most important females in his life that are humans. Of course Roselia is one.' Drew stood up. He walked to the door he opened it and heard something. He looked around. 'What was that? It couldn't have been Jessica and mother...nah she's awake so it her.'_

_"NO MOTHER YOU DON'T!" Drew heard._

_"Jessica?"Drew asked. He ran up the stairs and looked around._

_"UNDERSTAND YOUR BROTHER IS JUST AS IMPORTANT AS YOU ARE"Drew ran faster and turned left. A door was slightly open. Drew looked through it. 'Mom? Jessica?'_

_"Mother then why weren't you there at Drew's first birthday?"Jessica asked. Drew moved to the left of the door. He had his back to the wall. 'She wasn't?' "Right you can't think of anything." _

_"I couldn't be there even though how much I wanted to."Drew's mother said._

_"Yeah right you didn't even help me.. a three year old girl at that time help me plan it."Jessica said._

_"Jessica this isn't about Drew it's about you and how come Jet is not here no more."Drew's mother said._

_"Like it matters he wasn't there just like you Christy."Jessica said. Drew moved from the wall and looked throw the space but made sure not to be seen._

_"You don't call me Christy unless this is really serious. What happen? Why isn't May here?"Christy asked._

_"It's all his fault he won't approve of May."Jessica said._

_"But I did."Christy said._

_"He called her a slut and she left."Jessica said._

_"He has no right."Christy said._

_"Mother you don't know the half of it."Jessica said._

_"Did he do something to you and Drew?"Christy asked._

_"He called me a bitch."Jessica said._

_"That's all you needed to say and I would have understood."Christy said._

_"But mother you don't understand."Jessica said._

_"Jessica I'm trying to."Christy said._

_"You weren't their for my sixteen birthday party. Drew's sixteen birthday party why? You always have something to do or somewhere to go."Jessica said._

_"I'm sorry. I want to but their's things to be done."Christy said._

_"Mother were rich enough just take a break once in a while... like promise to be their-"Jessica stopped her self. She was crying now._

_"For your what?"Christy asked. Jessica looked at the window. Drew knew what it was he was gonna be the best man for his sister and her future husband._

_"A girls dream."Jessica said._

_"A... wedding?"Christy asked. Jessica nodded and wiped her tear with her arm. "With him?"_

_"Yeah I love him. Mom seven years of waiting. Don't you want a grandchild?"Jessica asked._

_"It's a mother's dream."Christy said and started to cry as well. Christy went to her daughter and hugged her._

_"Big girls don't cry?"Drew whimpered to himself. He went back to the wall. He closed his eyes and tried his best not to run in and have a family moment. 'Jessica, mom and Jessica's boyfriend thank you.'_

_"Mom will you be there?"Jessica asked._

_"For the wedding of course I wouldn't miss it for the world."Christy said._

_"The best news is that Drew is gonna be the best man."Jessica said._

_"Oh he'll looked adorable in a suit."Christy said. Drew looked at the floor and started to walk back to his room._

**End of dream.**

Drew was laying on his bed. The sun was up. In his room there was a big closet. A dresser, a mirror a Torchic lamb. A desk with a laptop on top of it. A chair for the computer. On the chair was a bag. **Beep beep**. Drew's alarm clock went off. It was a Pikachu alarm clock. Drew rolled over and turned off his alarm clock. Drew sat on the edge of his bed. **Knock knock**. Drew stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door and there stood a red haired boy with emerald eyes. The boy hugged his uncle.

"Danny."Drew said and lifted him up.

"Drew I lub you."Danny said.

"And I you."Drew said.

"Momma pad o come own."Danny said.

"Okay."Drew said and carried him down the stairs.

"Hey Drew!"Jessica said. She was flipping eggs. Drew with his free hand he covered his mouth.

"Where's the hidden camera?"Drew asked. Jessica pointed the spatula at Drew. Jessica put on a smiled.

"There isn't any."Jessica said and went back to doing breakfast.

"Don't tell me Danny asked you to make breakfast? And you said you will."Drew asked.

"Yes!"Danny said. Drew put him down.

"I can't cook."Jessica whispered.

"That's why we got Thomas."Drew whispered.

"Momma where's daddy?"Danny asked.

"He got's another mission."Jessica said and went to the cabinet and got plated and put one egg and two pieces of bacon on each plate. "THOMAS!"

"It's okay. I'll bring them."Drew said and was reaching for the plate but Thomas already had them.

"Just let me do my job before I'm not needed no more."Thomas said.

"Yes sir."Danny said.

"But we do need you."Jessica said.

"Of course you do."Thomas said and went to the dinning room. Danny followed Thomas.

"Come on Jessica."Drew said.

"Yeah just wait."Jessica said and went to the refrigerator and took out a jar full with orange juice. "Drew get the cups please." Drew went to the sink and got three clean cups. Danny, drew and Jessica were sitting at the round table. the changed it when their family became closer.

"Thank you for the food."All three of them said in unison.

"Jessica you got the phone ready?"Drew asked.

"What...no. I'll make sure we get the best when it does happen."Jessica said and eat a piece of her egg. Danny was eating the bacon.

"Hey I'm just making sure."Drew said and started to eat. "It's actually edible."

"Thanks... I think. But hey I learned from the best."Jessica said.

"Thank you no autographs."Drew said. Danny drank some orange juice.

"Drew... Mommy."Danny said.

"What?"Jessica asked.

"Where's Drew's wife?"Danny asked. Drew looked at his plate. Jessica looked at his plate.

"Danny when your done you want to go to the park?"Jessica asked.

"Yes will uncle take me?"Danny asked.

"Yeah I will."Drew said. Jessica looked at him. Drew smiled.

"Your one lucky boy."A voice said in the entrance of the dinning room. Danny, Drew and Jessica looked to see who it was.

"Daddy."Danny said and got off his chair and ran to his father.

"Lance I didn't expect you so soon."Jessica said. Lance was carrying Danny and walked to the table.

"Well let's just say I didn't have a lot to do."Lance said.

"Oh.. that's great."Jessica said and looked at Drew. "Why don't' you take Danny now?" Drew nodded while he had a piece of bacon in his mouth. Lance put Danny down. Danny ran to Drew. Both of them left. Lance sat down to Jessica. "How was you trip?"

"She kept on asking questions."Lance said and drank some of Jessica's orange juice.

"What kind of questions?"Jessica asked.

"'Does he really want to see me? Jessica said that? Jessica has a baby? With you? After so long she wants me to go to LaRousse?'"Lance said.

"Sorry I couldn't go. And guess what Danny wants a auntie"Jessica said.

"I want a reward too."Lance said and crossed his arms.

"Fine you get a reward too."Jessica said and was gonna kiss him on the cheek. he grabbed her face and kissed her on the mouth. "Lance."

"Hey you made me go all the way there."Lance said.

**Seven minutes later**

**The park near the pier **(The park where in Love our style May meet Drew when they were little)

The grass was beginning to grow. The leaves in the trees were not growing yet. Danny ran to the swings. Drew followed him.

"Push me please?"Danny asked. He sat down on one of the swings.

"Okay just be ready."Drew said and walked over to the swing where Danny was. He grabbed the set of Danny swing and pushed him. Danny grabbed on the chains. Danny started to laugh when it went more further.

**Flash back **

"Come on Drew."A girl with brown hair and blues eyes said who was on the swing. Drew walked over to her.

"Fine."Drew said and started to push her.

"Drew you're the best."The brown haired girl said.

"I know I'm."Drew said.

"Drew you promise to always to watch the sun set with me?"The girl with sapphire eyes asked.

"If you want me to be there with you May. Then yes."Drew said.

"Yes I want you to be there now sit down so we can watch it go down."May said. Drew sat down on the other swing set. Both of them watch it go down. Everyday they watch it down.

**End of flash back**

"Uncle? Drew is everything alright? Are you sick? Do you need a doctor?? Should we go home?"Danny asked and looked at his uncle.

"I think would be best."A lady with brown hair said. She had long brown hair to her waist. Pretty blue eyes. She was wearing red shorts and a red T-shirt. Danny and Drew looked at the lady. "Who's this cute little boy?" She walked over to them. 'He got a kids now?'

"That's my nephew, Danny."Drew said.

"I'll be back." Danny said and got off the swing and went to the monkey bars.

"Your nephew is adorable."The lady with brown hair said.

"Thank you."Drew said.

"Your welcome."The lady with brown hair said and smiled.

"Your smile."Drew said studying the lady.

"What about it? You think my smile is pretty?"The lady with brown hair asked.

"Yeah it is. It reminds me of my sister and my ex-girl friend."Drew said and looked at Danny to make sure he stood out of trouble.

"What was her name?"The lady with brown hair asked.

"May."Drew said.

"Was she your last girl friend?"The lady with brown hair asked.

"Yeah and this getting kinda personal."Drew said.

"Oh sorry it that it has something to do with someone I know."The lady with brown hair said.

"Oh maybe about yourself?"Drew asked.

Uh..yeah...un..no."The lady with brown hair said.

"May?"Drew asked. The lady with brown hair nodded. "I knew it." Drew hugged May. "It's been so long."

"It has been."May said. Danny slid down the slide. He went over to Drew and his friend.

"Uncle who is she?"Danny asked.

"She's my friend."Drew said.  
"So you do know her."Danny said.

"Yeah me and your uncle go way back."May said. May looked at both of them. "He has his mother eyes."

"You know my mother?"Danny asked.

"Yes I do. May I?"May said and looked at Drew.

"Yeah go ahead."Drew said. May hugged Danny and lifted him up.

"He has his father hair color."May said and touch Danny's hair. "Do you want to go to the amusement park?"

"Can I?"Danny looked at Drew.

"Let's call mommy."Drew said and walked away.

"What's your name?"Danny asked.

"My name is May."May said.

"Do you think my uncle is cute?"Danny asked. May looked at him. "Is that every time he takes me somewhere girls around his age come and tell him he's cute or landsome."

"Oh..If I tell you the truth will you tell him?"May asked.

"Nope."Danny said.

"He's handsome. When we were younger he was cute."May said.

"Are you from here? I've never seen you before."Danny said.

"I'm from Petalburgs city."May said.

"We were just there a month ago."Danny said.

"All of you?"May asked.

"No Drew stood but Grandma went."Danny said.

**With Drew on the phone talking to Jessica**

"Yeah right."Drew said.

"What you think I have something to do with this?"Jessica asked.

"Yes has your name written all over it in big bold letters."Drew said.

"No it wasn't me."Jessica said.

"Yeah and it wasn't you who broke mother's favorite vase when we were little."Drew said.

"Yeah but you made me brake it."Jessica said.

"It was in accident when I bumped into you."Drew said.

"No."Jessica said.

"Now it my fault."Drew said.

"I never said it was."Jessica said.

"You know what I'm just gonna take Danny to the amusement park."Drew said.

"Okay just be careful."Jessica said.

"We will."Drew said.

"Bye."Jessica said.

"Bye."Drew said and hanged up the phone."Oh great. What else?" Drew started to walk back.

**At the indoor Amusement Park**  
It was around 10:48. There was all kind of rides. Ferries wheel, Carouse, water slide, roller coaster , water rides. May was carrying Danny. Drew was standing beside them.

"May put him down."Drew said.

"Why?"May asked.

"Danny likes to walk."Drew said. Danny looked around.

"Pillow?"Danny asked. May looked at him. He was struggling while Drew was talking.

"We'll find some."Drew said.

"Huh?"May asked. Danny was now free

"Pillow!"Danny said and ran to a food stand.

"DANNY!"Drew yelled. May and Drew ran after Danny.

"Danny if you want a pillow just wait."Drew said while grabbing Danny hand.

"What is a pillow?"May asked.

"One cotton candy please."Drew said to the man working at the stand. The man got a blue cotton candy and gave it to Drew. Drew gave the man his money. They went to a bench and sat down. Drew open the bag and offered it to Danny . Danny grabbed some. Drew offer some to May. May grabbed some.

"It been so long since I had cotton candy."May said.

"Yummy"Danny said. Drew eat a bit of cotton candy.

"Here Danny."Drew said and held the bag in front of the little red head.

"Fo real?"Danny asked. Drew nodded. Danny grabbed the bag. Danny looked around. "WATER RIDE!" A lady around Drew and May's age came up to them.

"Hi"The lady said with light brown hair to her shoulder and Green eyes.

"Hi."All three of them said in unison. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Your Drew right?"The lady with light brown hair asked.

"Yeah."Drew said. 'Come on before I throw up! What do you want?'

"Well..."The lady with light brown hair said and looked at May. "Your May! I'm a huge fan."

"Thank you."May said and smiled.

"I'm Gabriella. I'm a reporter for the Poketeens."Gabriella said.

"I read that all the time."May said.

"Could I interview you?... both of you?"Gabriella asked. May looked at Drew. 'No' Drew mouthed. 'Please' May mouthed. 'No' "please' 'No' 'Please' May smiled. 'Fine'

"Yes you can."May said.

"What about me?"Danny asked. Gabriella took out a notebook from her bag. A pen out of her spiral notebook.

"Danny let's go buy some caramel popcorn?"Drew asked.

"CORN!"Danny yelled and ran ahead. Drew ran after him. Gabriella sat down.

"Why haven't you enter any contest lately?"Gabriella asked while writings it down.

"Well..is that I love Pokecontest but I need a brake and my rival hasn't enter either so it might not be as competitive without my rival."May said and Gabriella wrote it down.

"Is your rival Drew?"Gabriella asked and was ready to write.

"He is. He is strong. But Harley as well and Soledad."May said. Gabriella wrote it down.

"Have you been involve in any relationships?"Gabriella asked.

"Not in a long time."May said. Gabriella wrote it down.

"Are you happy single?"Gabriella asked.

"I think that's enough."Drew said. Danny was eating caramel popcorn.

"Sorry."Gabriella said.

"I'll take Danny on a ride. While she asks you her question."May said. Danny gave the popcorn box to Drew. Danny and May left.

"You should be more careful."Drew said and crossed his arms.

"Drew...I...didn't mean to."Gabriella said.

"You have no Idea. What she's been through."Drew said and sat down.

"Did you put her through that pain?"Gabriella asked.  
"I'm not sure."Drew said.

"I didn't mean to ruin your date with her."Gabriella said and looked at the floor.

"We were not on a date."Drew said.

"Do you still like her?"Gabriella asked.

"No...I love her."Drew said and looked around. "And why am I telling you this?"

"Ask yourself? Is she worth it?"Gabriella asked.

"She is."Drew said while looking at the ground. He looks to see Gabriella but she was gone. 'She's worth it.' Drew closed his eyes.

**At Drew's house**

**Backyard**

**At seven in the night**

The grass was very small. There was bushes. Couple flower beds but thy were no flowers. The Cherry blossom tree didn't have the cherry blossom. There was a little play ground. Danny, Drew and May were standing in the middle of the yard.

"It looks the same."May said.

"Right now it does. But in the spring we are gonna but a pool."Danny said.

"You guys are?"May asked.

"Yeah."Drew said.

"Awesome."May said. Jessica opened the sliding door. Lance came out as well. Christy came out with a tray of cookies.

"Welcome back May."Christy said.

"It's great to be back."May said.

"Hey May."Lance said.

"Hey there."May said. All of them sat on the grass.

"Something smells fishy."Drew said and looked at all of them. All of them were eating the cookies that Drew's mom made.

"There good."May said.

"Drew maybe it's you."Jessica said and looked at Danny.

"Your son he's adorable."May said.

"It's not me."Drew said.

"Thank you. Then what is it?"Jessica asked. Christy smiled. 'It's like old times.'

"You guy's are up to something."Drew said.

"Your welcome. Thanks for inviting me."May said and smiled.

"I knew it."Drew said. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"You should be happy."Lance said.

"May your old room it's ready for you."Christy said.

"Oh thank you."May said.

"I am."Drew said

"You'll find new stuff there."Jessica said. May looks at the cookie she was eating. 'Max this time, I will make a difference.'

"You guy's didn't have to."May said.

"We wanted to."Christy and Jessica said in unison. Danny fell asleep.

"Come on Lance."Jessica said and stood up. Lance stood up as well and carried Danny.

"Well I need to go make dinner."Christy said. She took the empty tray of cookie and stood up and left. All three of them left. May looked at Drew.

"Your family has change."May said.

"It's thanks to you."Drew said.

"I didn't do anything."May said.

"You did. You just don't know it. You made a difference in my family."Drew said.

"Your welcome then."May said.

"Thank you."Drew said.

"A battle for old times?"May said and stood up and took out her pokeball.

"Nah."Drew said.

"Huh? Why not?"May asked.

"Let's enjoy this beautiful winter day."Drew said.

"Drew, were not kids no more let's make the right choice this time."May said.

"We just made a big step towards our future."Drew said.

"Let's go inside."May said. Drew stood up. May put away her pokeball. "Race?" Drew nodded. Both of them ran to the sliding doors and went inside.

**In Devon hotel in LaRousse**

Gabriella was typing up the interview with Drew and May. She stood up from her desk and grabbed her hair and took out her wig. She had long hair. She looked in the mirror.

"I hate wigs!"'Gabriella' said and looked at the picture in her desk. All four friends. Harley, Drew, May and herself in Jhoto. Her Lapras did well in the grand festival those six, seven years ago. She won against May in the Grand festival in Kanto.

Midgr4evr: I'm finish! Longest chapter ever written by Midgrl4evr. I'm awesome!! I hope you guys's like it. I'm so happy people like this story. A lot of things happen in this Chapter. Please review!

New reviewers:

beautifly-rulez12

contestshipper

mewmewmintmetamorphasis

Condawg1

Is-it-Love

P.S: Who can guess who Gabriella is? Who ever does is very bright! Me out of here!!!


	3. One step closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**One Step closer**

**Drew's House**

**6:15 pm **

**15 days later**

May and Drew were in one of the three living room. They were watching Pokeparidse. It was about water pokemon and land pokemon living in peace. 'I have to tell him it can't wait any longer.' May stood up and walked to the television and turned it off.

"May I was watching that."Drew said.

"To bad."May said and went back to her seat.

"What is it May? What's wrong."Drew asked.

"Did I make the right choice on coming here?"May asked.

"Do you regret on coming here?"Drew asked.

"Drew of course not."May said and looked in his emerald eyes. "I love you but-" May was saying but got interrupted by Danny. Danny walked in the room.

"May."Danny said and ran to her. He sat on her lap.

"Danny."Drew and May said in unison.

"Uncle and auntie."Danny said. May looked away.

"Danny."Drew said.

"Wha wong?"Danny asked. Drew looked at him and smiled.

"How was your nap?"Drew asked. May looked at Drew and shook her head.

"It was nice. I had a dream."Dannny said.

"What was your dream about?"May asked.

"It was about a brown haired girl with sapphire eyes. A boy with green hair and emerald eyes. They were in a Pokemon contest. A Absol verse a Blazekin. Just like you guys. But they were younger. At one point the boy almost beat Blazekin up on till there was nothing left on him. Also the girl ran to her Blazekin and told the boy to stop and he did. She said. 'This is suppose to be fun for the trainer and the pokemon.' And he was like. 'I'm not who you think I am." Then he transform in to a Latios. Then a boy with a Pikachu came out the stands and ran to Latios. But another boy with his eyes closed. And also a guy with glasses. The kid with the Pikachu said. 'Latios it's time to come back home. Then the girl with brown hair asked 'Where's Drew?' Then Latios said 'I need to find a boy and it's you.' Latios pointed to the boy with the Pikachu. Then the boy with glasses said 'Latios it's time for you to go home.' After a while the Latios was taken by the boy with the Pikachu and the guy with the glasses for some reason pulled the ear of the guy's with his eyes closed. Then they... found the guy with green haired."Danny said and smiled.

"That must have been a nice dream."May said. 'Something like that happen to us.'

"It was a nice dream."Danny said and hopped off May's lap.

"Where you going?"Drew asked.

"I'm gonna eat cereal."Danny said and ran out of the room.

"That's the last time I ever ask him what was your dream about?"May said.

"Yeah. I'll remember this for a long time."Drew said.

"Drew there's-"May said but got interrupted by Jessica. Jessica was at the door way.

"May can I ask you something?"Jessica asked.

"Can it-"May said but got interrupted by Lance. Lance was also at the door way.

"Hiya."Lance said and smiled.

"So come on May."Jessica said. May stood up and went with Jessica. Both of the girls left. Lance sat down next to Drew.

"Drew don't be surprise. What she's gonna tell you."Lance said.

"What is she gonna tell me?"Drew said.

"Um...well I'll let you figure that out yourself."Lance said.

"Are you guy's up to something again?"Drew asked.

"I don't know what your talking about."Lance said and stood up and left Drew in deep thought. 'What does that mean? What is May gonna tell me? Can we finally be together? We'll have an heir. Danny will have a friend. Max will be an uncle. Caroline a grandmother.. she won't look like one.'

**With May and Jessica **

Jessica and May were in another room. Which May hasn't been in. There was a rocking Phanpy. The bed had a blanket with steel-type pokemon. The frame had Magnemite and Mangneton it was carved on the bed frame. A lamp that was Pichu shaped. The carpet had thunder-type pokemon.

"You like it?"Jessica asked.

"It's wonderful.. but I'm not sure he'll like it."May said and smiled a bit unsure.

"Is he like Danny?"Jessica asked.

"Doesn't like playing with stuff pokemon would rather start his adventure right now then wait until he's ten. Um..is super smart.. I wonder where he got that from."May said and pretend to think. Jessica smiled.

"Just like Danny wants to be the best just like his parents."Jessica said.

"Trainer?"May asked. Jessica nodded. "Yep him too."

"When is he coming?"Jessica asked.

"In the morning. Lance said he would go get him."May said.

"Oh.. can't wait have you told Drew?"Jessica asked. May smiled and looked at the rocking Phanpy. May shook her head. "What? why not?"

"Well I was gonna but you came to show me his room."May said.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I thought you told him."Jessica said and looked at May.

"I.. I will."May said

"Are you scared?"Jessica said. May closed her eyes and nodded her head. "You shouldn't be."

"I am scared. What if .. he doesn't accept him."May said and ran to Jessica and started to cry. "I hate keeping secret from him.. so I have to tell him." Jessica patted her head.

"He'll understand."Jessica said and kept on patting her head. "I know he will."

"You think he will?"May asked. Jessica let go and nodded her head and smiled. May wiped her tears.

"I'll tell him then."May said and ran to the door and twisted the door knob. 'Drew it's time you knew.' May ran down the hall way. "DREW!" May yelled and kept on running and took a turn and ran down and stopped in front of the door and took in a deep breath. 'It's time he knew.' She opened the door. She closed the door. Drew was seating on the couch still thinking. "Drew?"

"What?"Drew asked. May sat down next to Drew. May grabbed his hands.

"Drew there's something I need to tell you."May said. Lance and Jessica were listening at the door.

"What is it?"Drew asked and looked at May. 'So Lance was right.' May took in another deep breath was she ready?

"Drew.. when we were eighteen.. we departed because of one reason and we still loved each other but it wasn't possible because of your step father. But once we did um.. well.. I...I.. well.. you... were.. let's say...drunk."May said and looked down. Drew looked at her.

"And?"Drew asked.

"I got a child in my stomach and... you're a father."May said very quickly. It took a bit for Drew to register what she said.

"Huh?"Drew asked and was kinda not feeling well.

"You're a father."May said and smiled.

"I'm a what?"Drew said and things started to go blurry.

"A papa."May said. Drew fainted. May looked at Drew. "JESSICA! LANCE! CHRISTY!" Lance and Jessica opened the door.

"What?"Lance asked. Jessica looked at May and then Drew and ran to him.

"Drew?"Jessica said and hugged her brother. "Drewie... what did you do May?" May stood up

"Nothing I just told what I told you, Lance and your mother."May said.

"Oh must have been shock."Lance said and grabbed a strand of hair and made it go around his finger.

"Yep just like Lance but he didn't faint he ran away for a while."Jessica said and smiled.

"Hey.. it was just recently I got married and then a child in our life.. well what if I wasn't father material."Lance said.

"Look you raised Danny and he's a okay."Jessica said. Danny walked in looked at all of them.

"DREW!"Danny asked and ran to him. "Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah."Lance said. Christy was at the door way.

"Why is Drew sleeping so early?"Christy asked.

"He um... well let's say."May said and pretend to faint and then sat down.

"Oh my poor baby."Christy said and clapped her hands. Thomas came inside.

"Yes madam?"Thomas asked.

"Well please get a wet rag."Christy said. Thomas went to do as he was told.

"I'm so sorry.. I was telling him the news but I guessed he never thought that he had a child for the last four years."May said.

"It's okay."Christy said and Thomas came in and had a wet rag and placed it on Drew's forehead.

"Will Drew be alright?"Thomas asked.

"Yes he will."Christy said.

"Uncle?"Danny asked and walked to Jessica's brother. "Can you take me to the park?"

"He'll take you tomorrow."May said. Danny beamed.

"I'm gonna get Faith."Danny said and left the room. Drew rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Okay... May your not real right? Me having a kid for four years and not knowing... May come here."Drew said. Christy looked at his son. "Mom, Jessica and Lance please leave this room for a while." All three of them left.

"Drew?"May asked and looked at him.

"May?"Drew asked.

"What do you want to talk about?"May asked.'Omg I'm dead... Max take good care of him'

"Is it a boy or a girl?"Drew asked.

"Boy."May said.

"Oh what kind of father am I?"Drew asked and slapped his forehead.

"It's not your fault.. he loves I'm sure of it."May said and smiled.

"May I hope so too."Drew said.

**The next day morning 7:15**

The whole family was there in the living room. They were waiting for the arrival of May and Drew's child. Drew kept on scanning the room. 'What if he doesn't like me? Maybe he will like May says... I..' Jessica went to the kitchen she was baking cookies.

"Did you burn them?"Drew asked from the living room and snickered.

"No but if they were you eat them!"Jessica said. May smiled. Christy was cleaning up before her grandson came. Danny was running around chasing Thomas.

"Come back."Danny said and chased Thomas out of the living room.

"I'm so happy I'm finally gonna meet my other grandchild."Christy said. 'Finally okay everything has to be perfect.'

"Bunny bunny."Danny said skipping around. 'I want a bunny... I'll ask Daddy when he get's home.. cookies..'

"The cookies smell great.."May said and yawned. 'Okay... okay... May be calm.'

"Lance should be here soon."Jessica said and came to the living room with a tray of cookies. 'I'm auntie!.. well I have been for four years.. he's older than Danny.' The door opened. There was Lance he was holding two book bags and one there was a little boy that was holding a Ralts toy. A Poocheyena (I spelled it wrong sorry)

"Momma?"The green haired boy looked around. Poocheyena smelled.

"Poo!"Poocheyena said and ran to May and the boy followed. Poocheyena had a leash and pulled the boy.-

"Momma."The green haired boy said. Lance walked in and closed the door and went with the others.

"I'm here."May said and touched his haired.

"May can I talk to you?"Lance asked.

"Can it wait?"May asked.

"No it can't."Lance said and grabbed Jessica and pointed to the kitchen.

"Momma where's grandma?"The boy asked.

"Ray wait a second your uncle needs to talk with me.

**In the kitchen**

Lance, Jessica and May were in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me?"Lance asked and glared at May.

"Tell you what?"May asked.

"That your child was blind?"Lance whispered. Jessica looked at May.

"I...I didn't know how to tell you guys."May said and smiled.

"My nephew is blind? That has to be a first."Jessica said.

"I HATE YOU!"A voice said from the living room. May and Jessica and Lance ran to the living room. Ray was looking at Drew.

"YOU LEFT MY MOMMA... I HATE YOU!"Ray said. May ran to her son. She hugged her son. "Momma I'm sorry..."

"May what did I do?"Drew asked.

"Pochyena bite him."Ray said and pointed at Lance but he wanted to point at Drew. Ray let go of the leash and Pochyena ran toward Lance. Jessica took out her pokeball and throw it. A Dragonite came out. Pocheyena stopped.

"Ray stop."May said. Ray lowered his head.

"Yes momma."Ray said.

"Danny."Jessica said and Danny ran to her side. "Take Ray upstairs to his tampery room or forever." Danny nodded and grabbed Ray's hand and both of them left and Pochyena followed them.

"I'm sorry."May said and bowed.

"May let's talk."Drew said and stood up and May followed him.

Midgrl4evr:Surpise... and more surprise. Well another chapter done. Well this story is almost done. Me so happy. I hope you guys like it. Please review.

New reviewers:

Lil-Priestess


	4. Happy endings

**Title: The love we use to have**

**Chapter 4:Happy endings**

"I HATE YOU!"A voice said from the living room. May and Jessica and Lance ran to the living room. Ray was looking at Drew.

"YOU LEFT MY MOMMA... I HATE YOU!"Ray said. May ran to her son. She hugged her son. "Momma I'm sorry..."

"May what did I do?"Drew asked.

"Pochyena bite him."Ray said and pointed at Lance but he wanted to point at Drew. Ray let go of the leash and Pochyena ran toward Lance. Jessica took out her pokeball and throw it. A Dragonite came out. Pocheyena stopped.

"Ray stop."May said. Ray lowered his head.

"Yes momma."Ray said.

"Danny."Jessica said and Danny ran to her side. "Take Ray upstairs to his tampery room or forever." Danny nodded and grabbed Ray's hand and both of them left and Pochyena followed them.

"I'm sorry."May said and bowed.

"May let's talk."Drew said and stood up and May followed him.

**In the kitchen**

"May why didn't you tell me?"Drew asked.

"Stop blaming me.. I was a single mother for four years but momma helped me and so did my father and Max as well they been wonderful.. but he needs a father to shown him the world through his eyes."May said.

"Show him what he's blind!"Drew said. May ran to Drew and hugged him.

"I love him and I know you do but he just is confused he wishes he could see and I wish he could see too. Please Drew show him our world."May said. Drew closed his eyes. 'He is my son... which I didn't know I had until last night. But I'll show him.'

"May for you and him anything."Drew said. May stopped hugging.

"He won't walk alone... I'll tell him to come down."May said and went out the kitchen. 'Okay I just made a promise I might not be able to keep but there is a way for him to see.' "RAY COME DOWN HERE YOU TOO POOCHIE AND DANNY OF COURSE!" All three of them ran down the stairs.

"Poo!"Pochyena said and ran to May and Ray was holding the leash.

"Momma? Is there something you need to tell me?"Ray asked. May looked at him.

"Um.. well your father wants to spend time with you."May said.

"What if I don't want to spend time with him."Ray said.

"Danny please go with your parents I need to talk with Ray by my self."May said. Danny ran out of there.

"Mom I don't want get and know him."Ray said.

"He is you father and don't do it for him but for me?"May asked.

"Fine for you not him."Ray said. May hugged her son "I love you." 'Drew.. you see?'

"I'll be back."May said and smiled and let go.

"Drew be prepare for what a waits you."Ray said and opened his eyes but it was no use he couldn't see his surroundings. 'Momma... papa?... Drew are you my papa?' Drew and May were standing in front of Ray. "Momma?"

"Yeah Ray here's Drew."May said.

"Nice to meet you."Ray said and extend his arm for a hand shake but Drew was in the other way. May moved Ray and Drew shook his hand. Drew let go and wanted to hug him but would he let him?'

"Well I'll leave you guys alone and take care."May said and kissed Ray's forehead.

"We will... wait Uncle said to give you this."Ray said and searched his pockets and found it and took it ou and May took it from him. "He said that it's getting better and soon." May smiled and walked away.

"Where do you want to go?"Drew asked.

"I want to go back to Petalburgs city."Ray said and grabbed tighter the leash.

"I mean in LaRousse."Drew said.

"I want to go to ... I'm not really sure."Ray said.

"Then... how about to meet family?"Drew asked. Ray shrugged. "Come on then."

**17 minutes later**

They were in front of the store blossom. Both of them enter.

"Sorry were closed today."The lady said not even looking at them. She had blonde hair.

"I want a present for mommy!"Ray exclaimed.

"But their closed."Drew said and smiled.

"Drew?"The lady said and looked at them. "It is you." The lady said and went to Drew and hugged him. "Drew you know the rule no pokemon during my break... I'm just playing it's the cutest Poochyena I ever seen." She touched Poochyena head. Poochyena smiled. "And who is this cute little boy?"

"He's my son."Drew said.

"You have a son and you didn't tell me.. Drew, Drew."Shiori said and shook her head.

"I well let's say.. I'll tell you later."Drew said. Poochyena started to bite Drew's pants. "What?"

"I want a present for mommy."Ray said.

"Well we got to go."Drew said.

"I want a rose for mommy she loves them."Ray said.

"I know well one dozen red roses please."Drew said. Shiori left to get the roses.

"Me and poochie say thank you."Ray said.

"It's nothing."Drew said. 'I think he'll be the right father so I guess it's time for at least one of them to know.. but first... maybe I want food..' Shiori came back and handed the dozen roses to Ray. Ray like a second before she gave them he turned and the flowers fell and Pochyena picked them up. Shiori looked at Ray. Drew looked at Shiori.

"Drew? Is everything alright with your son?"Shiori whispered into his ear. Drew payed her and shook his head.

"Bye."Drew said and Poochyena followed them. Ray knew that she said something about him. They left the store.

"Even though I'm blind... I never had a problem seeing but sometime I can't see at all."Ray said and kept on walking.

"Then how do you see?"Drew said.

"When I was being born Max my uncle his Kirlia gave me some of her psychic powers. Kirlia knew that it would help me but my mother she was scared. I can see Pokemon and humans but I can't really see them like human and pokemon see each other but as we see ghost I see people like that."Ray said.

"Can you see where you going?"Drew asked.

"No I only se live things trees, the rivers, thing that give us life and we give them life.. and I sense when people feel down and I can see the future but not a lot and one day I'm.. gonna be.."Ray said and thought it through before he said it. "A big brother." Drew stopped walking.

"Uh... can you sense how I feel?"Drew asked. Drew started to walk again.

"That you love my mother and you want to get to know me and show me this world and you love everyone that's around you every day and it wasn't your fault and you know it but do I?"Ray said. Poochyena was looking around and kept on going. "You're my father." Ray walked to Drew and hugged him. Drew smiled. "I love you and I've waited for you."Ray said and started to cry. "I love you."

"And Let's go home and we'll tell momma it's all okay."Drew said and lift him up and Ray let go of Poochyena leash.

"Let's go then."Ray said.

**Drew's and Jessica's house**

Drew open the door. Ray was on His back. He heard a conversation between his sister and his mom.

"Mom you know I'm right.. I have to this house is rightfully Drew's and May's. I'll move with Lance."Jessica said. Pochyena came inside still having the roses in his mouth.

"Your not going any where."Drew said and kicked the door close.

"Drew?"Christy and Jessica asked.

"Yep."Drew said and walked to the living room. "Like I said you can stay here we both grew up here and I want you to stay here."

"But I want to got to Kanto."Jessica said and smiled.

"You want to go?"Drew asked.

"Danny doesn't really know Lance's parents or grandparents.. so I want him to get to know them better."Jessica said.

"Or.. you afraid to stay?"Drew asked. Christy left them alone to argue.

"No I'm not.. I don't want to stay here... but.. I love it here is that... Mother, May, Ray and you should stay. I have another family as well and don't you even dare think I would forget this family."Jessica said.

"I want you to stay and I'm sure you want to too."Drew said. 'Are you sure you just don't want to get away from the place that hurt us the most?'

"Papa can you put me down?"Ray asked.

"Yeah."Drew said. Drew bend his knees and Ray jumped off and fell. "You okay." Ray nodded and stood up and then while walking went to the left and then right. "Ray stay I'll take you to your mom."

"Oh okay."Ray said and crossed his arms.

"Drew.. were leaving."Jessica said.

"No.. please we both were made to live in this house."Drew said.

"I need to sprout my wings and learn how to stand on my own."Jessica said.

"You can sprout your wings right here."Drew said.

"Drew I may be the best at pokemon at a mother and a wife.. I can't cook only bake cookies and I learn that when I was ten and that's all I know what to do."Jessica said.

"I'll teach you how to cook."Drew said.

"Stop."Ray said.

"No, please Drew I need to go places again."Jessica said.

"Please?"Ray asked.

"You've been every where."Drew said.

"Stop."Ray said.

"Please Drew I can't sprout my wings here I want to be a better daughter, sister, wife and mother... and auntie."Jessica said.

"STOP!"Ray yelled.

"POOCH!"Poochyena yelled. Jessica places a hand on her head. Her vision started to get blur.

"Drew.. I'm sorry."Jessica whispered the last two words and fell to the floor. Ray closed his eyes and tears started to fall down.

"MOM!"Drew yelled. Drew ran to his sister body and wrapped his arms around her."Jess?" Christy came in.

"What Dr.."Christy said and ran to her youngest son. "What happen?"

"I don't know... LANCE, MAY!"Drew yelled. Christy took out her cellphone and called the hospital that they were coming. "I'll take her on Flygon." Danny, Lance and May were with them now. Lance looked at Jessica. Lance went to the door and all of them left except May and Ray and Poochie.

"Ray what happen?"May asked. Ray kept on crying.

"I.. I...I'm sorry."Ray said and sprinted to the door and Poochie followed him and dropped the flowers.

"Ray!"May said and went after him.

**At the hospital**

**Jessica's hospital room three hours later**

The most of the doctors said it was nothing. Two said maybe she was stressed. One said maybe she was gonna have another child. Drew wanted the truth so did Lance and so did his mother. May and Ray were waiting outside in the waiting room. Poochyena was walking in circles. May was holding Ray tight. 'I did it and Jessica know's I did.. or if she doesn't.. I don't want to hurt my new family.. they have treat me so well.. maybe i should go and say sorry.' Ray got away from his mother's grip and stood up.

"Ray?"May asked.

"I need to say... I'm sorry."Ray said and looked at the 'ground' actually was a Plushie of a Chansey.

"Wait I'll take you there."May said.

**Jessica's room 612**

Jessica was sleeping in the hospital bed. Drew was standing right beside her. Danny was holding his mother hand. Lance was seating on the edge of the bed. Christy was sitting on one of the two chairs. May opened the door. Ray came in. Poochie came in as well.

"May we come in?"May asked.

"Of course."Lance said. All three of them approached all four of them.

"I'm sorry."Ray said. All five of them looked at him. "I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to what?"Christy asked.

"I.. I caused pain."Ray said. Poochyena was looking around the room.

"Caused pain?"Danny asked.

"To your mom."Ray said.

"You didn't do it."Drew said.

"I did."Ray said.

"There no proof."Christy said.

"Yes there is.. I did it... I want to... I want papa and auntie to stop arguing I didn't want them to not be family no more."Ray said and lowered his head.

"it wasn't your fault."All four adults said at the same time. Danny let go of his mom's hand and went to Ray and hugged him.

"Huh?"Ray said. 'I feel as if I'm being set free?'

"You didn't do it."Jessica said. Everyone turned to the girl on the bed. "It was that.. it just wasn't your fault.."

"Come."Danny said and stopped hugging him and hold his hand and led him to his auntie.

"Aunt Jessica.. so it wasn't my fault?"Ray asked.

"No.. I love you now get over here.. both of you."Jessica said and smiled. Jessica hugged both of them. 'After so long we are a family.. a weird one but a family.' Jessica smiled. Drew looked at his family that he had and as way would. 'There just one thing left to do.'

"Ray do you want to be able to see?"Drew asked. Ray looked at the Drew. Jessica stopped hugging both of them.

"I'd love to but... I was given a gift.. that I need to keep.. and happy with."Ray said.

"Ray and Danny come give your grandmother a hug."Christy said. Ray and Danny ran to her but Ray ran to Lance. May smiled. May went to Ray.

"That's your uncle.. not your grandmother."May said.

"Oh.. I'm sorry not use to seeing most of this people must register the way they look to me."Ray said.

"Huh?"All of them said but Drew.

"I.. have been keeping a secret for four years... I'm not truly blind.. I can see people like people see ghost. Plus plants, Pokemon and that's it oh and water."Ray said.

"And?"Drew asked. Ray rolled his eyes. "Hey I'm your father."

"No not yet you and mommy need to get married."Ray said.

"A wedding!"Jessica and Christy said.

"Am I the best man?"Lance asked.

"Danny and Ray one them can be the ring.. the kid that brings you guys the ring."Jessica said.

"Who's gonna be the flower girl?"Drew asked.

"Max's daughter!"Ray said.

"Max has a daughter?"Drew and Lance asked. May nodded.

**Half a year later **

The whole family was at May's and Drew's house. By whole family I mean both sides. Jessica and Lance got a house in Kanto. Danny was happy as ever to see his aunt and uncle. Max was talking to Lance. Caroline was in the kitchen helping Christy cook. Thomas was setting the table. Norman was talking to Ray. (Ray as in from Destiny Deoxys) Danny, Michiko, Edward, Haru and Ray. The two sister of Ray were talking to May. Tory was waiting patiently for someone. Drew was bring the food from the kitchen. A Pikachu ran to May.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said.

"Pikachu? Where's.. Ash?"May asked. Ash was grinning. May was walking next to him. A girl was holding Misty hands. Brock was carrying two bags. May ran to them. "I can't believe it."

"It's been to long."Ash said. May hugged all of them.

"Who's the little girl?"May asked.

"Our daughter."Ash and Misty said.

"She's beautiful."May said.

"Thank you."Ash said.

"Mizu go play with the other kids."Misty said. Mizu nodded her head and went over with the other four kids. After a while the food was done. The kids eat first. Then the adults. They all started to talk on how's life and what's new and what has happen. All six kids started to bond and they didn't mind they were different. So what if one couldn't see? So what if one like the two elements to be together? So what if they were older or younger? But at least they got along right? They all have dream would they would go after and complete them.This friendship among all of them was something not even Team Rocket could destroy. And where are they? All six of them played tag, hide seek, red, light, green light and much more. There parents were happy that they got along. May and Drew got married that weekend. Ray was happy. Sometimes he wished he could go back four years ago and change the past but not possible right? But in the Pokemon world anything is possible. All six kids were in the front and saw something Green and big fly across the Sky and then A blue pokemon like a whale. A red one was follow them on land. They all looked at each other and smiled.

**THE END!**

Midgrl4evr:It's over! Four chapters and that's a wrap. Michiko is Max's child and the twin that wore yellow in Destiny Deoxys I think it was yellow. Edward is Tory and the twin in pink. Haru is Ray's and the girl that had a Metagross in Destiny Deoxys. I hope you guys like it. I kinda did. Wow finished minutes before my sister has to go on line. Love you guys!! All of you! (Gets a blanket) Me tired well bye for now. Please review.

New reviewers:

Rolyn-Ro-Roserade

Duckling

Twopaw


End file.
